Coming Back
by p.orton
Summary: It's been 5 years since she left. He was a prospect when she left. She vowed to never be an old lady. Can he change her mind and prove to her that he's not like the rest of them? Juice/OC rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

5 years. 5 long years since she had left. Now, passing the "Welcome to Charming" sign, she breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't help but wonder if she would recognize anyone, if they would recognize her, or if they would even want her around. She did leave them, with no word to any of them in the last 60 months.

Alexa Jade Delaney, or AJ, was the product of a one night stand between Big Otto Delaney and a tweaked out sweet butt who bailed as soon as AJ turned 5. AJ still remembered the day her "mom" left. She was unceremoniously dropped off at Teller-Morrow Automotive with a small duffel bag of clothes and a note that said "She's your problem now. You can deal with it!" AJ had no idea who her father was, only that he was a Son. Her mother only ever spoke spitefully of him, and said he was worthless, and a freak. It was this, and the steel-blue eyes of AJ's that had everyone believing that she might be another of Tig Trager's children. Only once AJ told them her mother's name did they realize she was Otto's daughter, not Tig's.

Growing up, AJ's only female role models were her step-mom, Otto's wife, porn queen Luanne Delaney, and SAMCRO queen Gemma Teller. Needless to say, by the time AJ reached puberty, she was 5 feet of pure dynamite. Explosive temper and never one to bite her tongue, it was not unusual for AJ to show up for her shift at the garage with bruised knuckles, wearing blood that was not her own. The first time it happened, AJ had been in junior high school. She was a smart girl, but never boastful about her achievements. A few of the cheerleaders cornered her at lunch for throwing off the curve of the last exam in algebra. After the taunts of "nerd" and "geek" did nothing to rile her, they resorted to badmouthing her family. AJ could handle people talking about her, hell, she was used to it by now, but nobody talked about anyone in her family and got away with it. Her first swing connected with the head cheerleader's jaw and sent her to the floor, where AJ climbed on top of her and proceeded to bloody and bruise the girls face.

By the time Otto got back to the lot, AJ had been picked up from school by her Uncle Tig, as she had taken to calling him. A 3 day suspension from school, and a nasty cut on the hand from the other girl's teeth were the only punishments AJ received. Luanne and Gemma tried to scold AJ for the fight and Otto for his lack of discipline, but to no avail. AJ was Otto's little girl, and she had every member of SAMCRO wrapped around her finger. They all had trouble telling her no, Jax Teller and Opie Winston were no exception. If they were up to something, and she wanted to tag along, she would simply bat her long eyelashes at the pair until they agreed. It usually ended up with Jax and Opie being blamed for putting AJ in situations that she shouldn't have been in, even if it was her fault.

This inability to tell her no was the main reason for AJ leaving Charming in the first place. Sure, she hadn't gone very far, only getting to a small town right outside Tacoma. She wasn't going anywhere that she knew she would be unprotected, just in case. The only one who knew where she was in the last 5 years was the guy who had become her best friend, her partner in crime, Kozik. The blonde biker had seen to it that AJ was comfortable in her home and that she was well protected, even if it meant keeping the secret from his brothers. It really wasn't so much keeping a secret, as they never asked, and he never volunteered the information.

Pulling into the Teller-Morrow lot, AJ remembered the day she had left. Being here, in this spot, brought the memory flooding back into her mind like it was only yesterday. She had been up all night, sick with worry, about him, and about the possible situation he had put them in. Clay Morrow, SAMCRO President, had called in help from some of the Nomads, and of course he had come. Happy Lowman was one of the scariest guys you could ever meet. Not much for talk, Happy was more of an action kind of man, and that was mainly why Clay had called him for help with the situation. AJ had seen Happy around the clubhouse a few times, and couldn't help but notice the way the Crow-Eaters tended to avoid him. This aura of mystery and danger was initially what attracted AJ to Happy. He wasn't safe, he wasn't a nice guy, and that was exactly what AJ thought she wanted. The man walked with a certain swagger that made it hard to believe he wasn't well-endowed. There first time together had been rough, hard, and every bit as amazing as AJ had imagined. She woke up the next day, alone in the bed, sore in all the right places, and with no sign that Happy had ever been there.

This not-so-secret liaison continued for quite some time. AJ knew that she wasn't the only one Happy was coming to for "comfort", and she was ok with that. She didn't want to be tied down in a relationship, and there was no way she was ready to be someone's old lady. Then it happened. The day her father was arrested, the last day her life ever seemed normal again. AJ was 18 when it happened, when Otto was taken away from her. It was also the last day she had been in Charming, until this moment. Happy had been out on a run with the guys, and they were supposed to be back that day. AJ was pacing nervously in clubhouse. Juice, the new prospect, was trying to keep her calm, assuring her that they were ok, the guys would be back soon, and all would be well. Only, it wasn't their well-being she was worried about. Her period, which had always been normal since it had started, was late. She knew of Happy's penchant for reusing condoms, and just assumed that act of stupidity had finally caught up with them.

Half an hour later, the guys made it back onto the lot. AJ was comforted by the familiar rumble of all the Harley's returning. They came through the doors in small groups, Clay, Tig, and Bobby first, followed by Jax and Opie, with Happy and Chibs following them in. When Happy saw her, he knew something was up, he could tell by the sullen look on her face. Instead of talking privately, Happy decided he wasn't in the mood for any melodramatics from some piece of ass, and called her out about it in front of everyone. "I'd rather talk about this alone, Happy!" AJ told him. "Nah, I'm not in the mood for any talking, especially not when it's only gonna be talking" was Happy's reply. This made AJ's temper flare and she saw red. "Alright Happy, you want to talk out here, fine. You are a cheap bastard, and I think I'm pregnant!" The color drained from Happy's face, and the room went silent. "Get rid of it" were Happy's only words to AJ. With that, she fled from the room, grabbed her bag, and left. The first few weeks were constantly ignored calls from Jax and Gemma, who were concerned for her, Tig, who was pissed at her, and from Chibs, who genuinely missed her. Slowly, the calls stopped coming, and AJ was grateful for that.

Turns out, AJ hadn't been pregnant, just stressed. But it was too late for her to come back anyway. She had left, without a word, and hadn't looked back. Yet here she was, staring at the doors to the SAMCRO clubhouse, biding her time. She was hoping that there might be a big party going on, so that her return wouldn't be too big of a deal. But the most movement she had seen was Bobby going inside. Deciding that she couldn't wait any longer, AJ stepped out of her car, stomped out her cigarette on the ground, and made her way to the door.

Opening the door slowly, AJ walked inside. Chibs and Tig were sitting at the bar, drinking a beer and talking. Opie and Jax had a nice game of pool going, and Juice, who apparently had become a fully patched member while she was gone, was focused on whatever he was looking at on his laptop, probably porn. Seeing that no one had noticed her come in, AJ cleared her throat. Juice was the first to look up. "Uh, Jax!" Upon hearing his name, Jax and Opie turned their attention to where Juice was staring. "AJ, is that really you?" "Yep, Jax, it's really me."


	2. Chapter 2

Upon realizing that he wasn't imagining this, that AJ was really here, Jax quickly stood and closed the space between them in a few strides. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's about time you came back" Jax told her. "Yea, it's been way too long" Opie replied, picking her up in an Opie-sized bear hug. AJ responded the only way she could "I really missed you guys, all of you", making a pointed look at Chibs and Tig.

Once the reunion greetings were done in the clubhouse, Jax, Opie and AJ found themselves sitting at a table, enjoying a beer, like it hadn't been 5 years. Juice couldn't help but notice from afar at how blue her eyes really were, and the way she used her hands to talk. She was exactly the way he remembered her, before she left, outspoken and friendly, not at all the way one would expect the daughter of an outlaw biker to act. Juice remained in his seat at the bar for a few minutes longer, before deciding to head to his dorm room and try to get some sleep. Closing up his laptop, Juice grabbed the remainder of his beer and muttered a quick "Goodnight" to Tig and Chibs. He walked across the room to let Jax know that he would have the information needed in the morning. AJ looked up at him, expectantly, so he leaned down to hug her. She smelled amazing to him. A scent that was a mixture of honeysuckle, orange blossom, and something he couldn't quite scent. It was a smell he knew he wouldn't easily forget. She almost called him prospect, before she realized that he was now a fully patched member. "Goodnight Juice" she told him. The way she said his name made him nervous and excited, like he was a teenager all over again. He was sure that he would dream of her tonight, if his ADHD didn't keep him awake.

"I've got to get home, to the kids" Opie told them as he finished the last of his beer. "Me too" Jax said, as Opie stood to leave. "Got any bags you need help with?" "Just a few" AJ responded to Jax's question. "I'll get them for you. You can stay in my room, if you want". "Thanks Jax. " Once her few bags were carried into Jax's dorm room, Jax took off for home. As AJ sat down on the bed, she realized how tired she was and how ecstatic she was to be home. Whatever happened tomorrow, whatever hell she had to pay in penance for leaving, she would gladly do so, with a smile on her face and her fuck you attitude. AJ knew that Gemma wouldn't be as easily forgiving as the boys were, and that it was likely to get heated tomorrow, when, or better yet, if she decided to face Gemma. Rolling over onto her side, AJ drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Never one for sleeping in, no matter how little sleep she had, AJ was up soon after sunrise. Quietly making her way into the kitchen, she checked the fridge for any kind of caffeine, other than coffee. Grabbing a Red Bull, she made a mental note to replace it for whoever they belonged to. Coming back around the bar, she was almost knocked off her feet by a bustling Bobby, bringing in his homemade muffins. "AJ, girl, when did you get back?" "I got in last night, around 10". "Well, it's good to have you home, and in 1 piece. Grab you a muffin, might not be any left when the rest of these assholes wake up." AJ sat down at the bar, with her muffin and her pilfered Red Bull, when she heard movement from the back. She looked up to see Juice making his way over. "That wasn't the last one, was it?" he asked, nodding toward the blue and silver can she was currently holding in her hand. "No, but I'll buy some more. I didn't know they were yours, and I don't like coffee. Too bitter, no matter how you make it." "It's no problem" Juice said as he grabbed the last can from the fridge.

Sitting down on the bar stool next to her, Juice grabbed a muffin from the basket between them and began to eat. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, noticing the way her slender fingers picked the muffin apart and the way her full lips parted when those same fingers moved toward her mouth with a piece of the breakfast. Juice thought to himself that his noticing her was all a product of him not getting laid recently, and knew that Friday was only a day away. The crow eaters would be out in abundance tomorrow night, and one was sure to catch his attention. Juice and AJ were well through with their breakfast before Jax made his first morning appearance. "Good, you're still here. Gemma needs some help in the shop office today." "Jax, come on, you know I hate office work, and you know that Gemma isn't going to be as forgiving or friendly as you were". "AJ, you can't avoid her forever, eventually, she's going to notice that you're back. Better to get the blow up over with now, than to wait. It'll only get worse, and you know it as well as I do." "Alright Jax, you're right, but remember, whatever happens is your fault." With that, AJ exited the clubhouse and made her way across the lot to the Teller-Morrow garage.

Gemma was just pulling up in her blacked out SUV, looking every bit the biker queen she was. When she saw AJ leaning against the office door, Gemma took off her sunglasses and dropped her cigarette. "AJ Delaney, if that's you, you better get your ass down here now. You've got some serious fucking explaining to do" Gemma bit out at her. Sensing things weren't going to get better, AJ walked slowly down to where Gemma had parked and waited at the edge of the curb. "Hi Aunt Gemma". "Don't you give me that Hi Aunt Gemma shit. Where the hell have you been and why didn't you bother to call? Do you have any idea how worried I've been, how worried the guys have been? I should just beat your skinny ass right now, but I'm feeling charitable today, so I'll let you explain before I beat your ass." At a loss for words at the moment, AJ closed the gap between them and hugged her "Aunt" Gemma. She would suffer the repercussions, but she didn't realize until now, how much she missed this woman's snarky, take no prisoners attitude. Gemma returned the hug, and kissed AJ on the cheek before unlocking the office door and walking inside. "You've still got some explaining to do." "I know, and I've got all day to do it. Jax says you need some help in here, with paperwork." "Yea, not much paperwork to do, but I do have a lot of repossessions the guys are behind on. Maybe you and the idiot can go pick a couple of them up." "Sure Gemma, and I'm really sorry about not calling you. I just needed some time to figure things out."

It was the truth, mostly. AJ had needed time to figure things out, but that had happened in the first few months she had been gone. After that, it was more about her own, foolish pride that had kept her away. She felt embarrassed and betrayed by Happy's actions toward her. Her dad knew all about it, as AJ had visited him at least once a month, every month, since she had been gone. She had explained the situation to him, and while he was sympathetic toward her, he also told her that she knew what she was getting into, that Happy wasn't a nice guy, and he wasn't the relationship type. Looking back, AJ knew it was true, but it was too late to dwell on the past. AJ told Gemma about her just driving around from place to place for the first year, and that she had spent the next 3 years in an apartment outside of Tacoma, Washington. She told Gemma that Kozik knew she was there, and spent many nights crashing on her couch, more out of comfort for AJ than for Kozik. She told her how Kozik made the promise not to tell anyone that he knew where she was, after she threatened to cut off his favorite body part if he did. And then AJ told Gemma how she had spent the last year slowly making her way back to Charming, spending weeks at a time in one seedy motel or another, missing home more and more. Once Gemma was satisfied with her explanation, she handed AJ a stack of repo papers. "Alright, that'll do for now. Go grab Juice, and pick up some of these repos." "Yes ma'am" AJ said as she walked out the door, relieved that the blow up hadn't happened, at least not yet.

"Juice, Gemma wants us to go pick up a couple of these repos." Juice felt his pulse quicken at the sound of his name on her lips. If she was having this effect on him just saying his name, Juice dreaded what it was going to be like spending the day in the tight confines of the tow truck with her. He saw AJ rounding the hood of the car he was working on, with a stack of papers balanced precariously on one hand, with the keys to the tow truck dangling from her index finger on her other hand. "Yea, ok, just let me get my hands cleaned. I'll meet you in the truck." AJ turned to walk toward the white Teller-Morrow tow truck, and Juice stood, watching the way her jeans hugged the curve of her ass in just the right way. After his hands were sufficiently clean, Juice made his way toward the driver side of the truck. He was surprised to see AJ sitting behind the wheel when he opened the door. He looked a bit shocked to see her trying to take charge like this, but there was no way he was going to let her drive. He remembered how reckless she could be and gave her a knowing look. She politely obliged, not wanting to injure his ego, and slid over to the passenger seat. Juice climbed into the truck, started the engine and pulled out of the lot. The first repo went easier than expected, after AJ turned on the charm and basically melted the poor sap into a puddle of drool in the driveway when she smiled and leaned over to talk to him, giving him a decent view of her ample cleavage.

Once the vehicle was hooked to the tow truck, AJ climbed back inside and readjusted her shirt. Juice couldn't help but notice the way her chest was rising and falling with every breath she took. He thought to himself, as AJ reapplied her lip-gloss in the mirror, that this was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

3 more repos and 4 hours later, AJ and Juice were back at Teller-Morrow. Juice climbed down from the tow truck with a weary look on his face. "Looks like Juicy boy enjoyed his day with AJ" Chibs said to Jax. "Poor kid, never knew what he was getting into, did he?" Jax asked in return. AJ jumped down, looking as cheerful as ever, obviously knowing that no one had prepared Juice for her personality. "Tell me you didn't scare him too bad AJ" Jax said to her. "Nah, I didn't give him the full AJ experience. I don't think he's ready for that quiet yet" was her answer.

Back inside the clubhouse, Juice was helping set up for the festivities that night. AJ walked inside, to offer her help in the preparation. She had been informed that some of the Nomads and some of the Tacoma charter were coming in. Setting about restocking the beer and ensuring there were enough bottles of liquor to suffice, AJ worked silently beside Juice and the prospect, Half Sack, for the next 2 hours. Once the beer was iced, Half Sack was called away to do some lowly prospect duty, leaving AJ and Juice alone, again. "So, Juice, are you normally this quiet, or are you making a special effort for me?" "Um, I, um" Juice nervously stuttered. "It's ok Juice, I don't bite, you know, unless you like that sort of thing" AJ said flirtatiously. Juice's face reddened a bit, clearly not being used to this type of normal interaction with a girl as beautiful as AJ. "I'm not really used to talking to women, especially not women whose father could probably have me killed and it would never be noticed." "Well, I wouldn't be too worried about him killing you, I wouldn't have him kill anybody that I like as much as I like you." Juice blushed again and started to move a little bit closer to AJ. Suddenly, the clubhouse door banged open, and Chibs walked in. AJ and Juice jumped back from each other, both afraid of what Chibs might think was going on.

"AJ, come ere lass" Chibs called. Moving from her spot behind the bar, AJ walked over to the Scotsman. "Listen, the Tacoma boys are bringin' in a prospect, claims he's a really good fighter. You still keeping up with the training we did?" "Yea, I've been keeping up with the training. What's up?" "Well, Kozik thinks that this prospect is the best fighter he's ever seen, and so they've decided to put 50 grand up on the fight. They said to get our best fighter, that he could beat him. Guess Kozik forgot how well trained a fighter you are." Hearing the loud rumble of a large group of Harley's pull up out front, AJ said "Well, guess I should go get ready then." With that, AJ walked back to the dorm rooms, to shower, change and stretch out for the fight.

Back out front, Chibs and Juice were sitting at the bar, conversing over a beer. "So lad, what do you think of AJ?" "Um, well, she's not like any girl I've ever met before. She's definitely something." "Aye, lad, that she is. But don't let that sweet looking exterior fool you. AJ is as dangerous as they get. That girl can take care of herself with no problem. Can't wait to see her in the ring tonight. Gonna be quite a sight." "Yea, and the 50 grand will be a nice cushion, too."

Later that night, the booze and the women were flowing freely, and everyone was in a joyous mood. AJ was sitting with Jax and Opie, talking animatedly about having to help Kozik ditch some clingy sweetbutt. Kozik was trying to explain how he saw it, when the prospect walked up with Happy. AJ looked up and gave Happy a slight smile. Happy looked a little shocked to see her sitting there, then realization dawned on his face. He knew who prospect would be fighting, and suddenly, he didn't like his prospect's odds of winning. The prospect was a guy with a smaller build. He wasn't much taller than AJ's 5'4" and only had about 30 pounds on her. He spoke first to Jax. "Are we going to get this fight started or what?" "Uh, yea" Jax said "but you're not fighting me, your opponent is already in the ring." The prospect looked over his shoulder to see AJ in the ring, bouncing from foot to foot rapidly, getting her adrenaline going. "This is a joke right, you guys don't really expect me to fight some crow-eater, do you?' asked the prospect. Happy grabbed him hard on the shoulder and spun him around. "That right there is no crow-eater. That is the daughter of Otto Delaney, and one of the best fighters I've ever seen." The prospect climbed cautiously into the ring, where AJ was waiting in the corner, with Chibs, who seemed to be readying her for the fight. Tig was standing in the middle of the ring, ready to referee this fight. The bell rang and AJ came out swinging. She used her speed and the prospect's size to her advantage. Her first blow connected with his jaw and sent him staggering backward. He came back swinging, his fist connecting first with her ribs, then her cheek. The second blow cause a cut and AJ could feel the blood trickling down her cheek. Juice looked on with a sudden, unexplainable rage against the prospect. The blood made its way to the corner of AJ's mouth. Sticking her tongue out, AJ licked the stray blood away, and at once, her stance changed. Happy immediately knew what was coming. The next barrage of attacks from AJ sent the prospect reeling and bouncing off the ropes. The taste of her own blood seemed to only further enrage AJ. Instead of allowing the prospect to regain his footing, AJ went in for the kill. Blow after blow connected with the prospect's body and head. Soon enough, the bell rang, and Chibs was entering the ring to pull AJ back.

"Ok lass, calm down, ye won!" Chibs was shouting to AJ. The prospect regained his footing as AJ was climbing down out of the ring and heading inside to tend to her wounds. Juice stood up to follow, hoping to be able to assist her. Slinking down out of the ring, the prospect also made his way inside. Once inside, Juice walked back to the dorm room that AJ was occupying. He knocked on the door hesitantly. "Come in" called AJ. Juice walked inside. AJ was in the bathroom, cleaning the cut on her cheek. "Here, let me" Juice said, grabbing the cotton ball and the bottle of iodine. Pressing the cotton ball to the cut, Juice spoke. "That was some pretty good fighting out there. Never would have believed a girl could put down a guy like you did." "I think he may have cracked a rib or two" AJ said, wincing when Juice set about bandaging the cut. Putting a bit of pressure on her side, AJ said, "yep, definitely cracked. Can you see if Chibs has some bandages?" As if he had been summoned, Chibs walked in, carrying bandages. "Thought ye might need these. That was a pretty nasty shot you took to the ribs, ye alright lass?" "Yea, just a couple of cracked ribs. Juice here was about to come and get the bandages. Thank you, Chibs." "No problem lass" said Chibs, as he set the bandages down on the bed and walked out.

After tightly wrapping her ribs, AJ and Juice walked back into the bar to grab some beers and enjoy the party. "That gash is lucky I was taking it easy on her" the prospect was bragging to some crow eater, who was looking on with slight amazement. Juice rounded the corner in time to hear the prospect making that statement. The rage he felt earlier returned, much stronger this time. Juice set down his beer on table and apologized to AJ for cutting their conversation short. He grabbed the prospect up by his collar, looking him in the eye, and said "What was that, prospect? Bad mouth her one more time, and you're going to need more than a few bandages." "Yea, well, that gash" he started. Before he had time to finish the sentence, Juice laid into him, unleashing all the rage he had felt toward the prospect. Within seconds, the prospect was a bloodied, limp mess on the floor. Realizing what was going on, AJ jumped to her feet, and forced her way through the crowd that had gathered around the pair of bikers. Hearing the whispering of what the prospect had said about her, and Juice's reaction to it made AJ feel a certain admiration for the mohawked biker. There was also something else stirring in AJ at the sight of Juice beating the prospect senseless. Something she hadn't felt in quite a long time. Lust.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the crowd had settled down from the earlier fray, AJ found herself to be the unwanted center of attention because of the way Juice had come to her rescue. Finding Juice to thank him for defending her was easy, he was enjoying being showered with the attention from the other bikers and crow eaters alike. AJ decided that before she went to thank Juice, she would get a drink first. She went to the bar and had a few shots of whiskey before getting 2 beers and 2 double shots of tequila. Making her way over to Juice, AJ mentally prepared herself for what she was going to say to him.

"Um, thanks, Juice, for defending me like that. I, uh, I brought you a drink, as a kind of show of my gratitude." AJ was stammering like a fool, and suddenly felt a shyness that she hadn't felt around any of the guys. She handed one of the beers and one of the shots to Juice and sat down at the table with him and her own drinks. After downing his shot and chasing it with the ice-cold beer, Juice looked at her and said "You're welcome, but the drinks weren't necessary. Any one of these guys here would have done the same thing." "Nah, most of them would have told me, or told him to watch his mouth, or he would have to deal with me again. But you stood up for me, and I'm really grateful for that" she told him. "The drinks were the least I could do." Juice raised the bottle to his lips again, and AJ found herself wondering what it would feel like to have those lips on hers. "Did you get anyone to clean those cuts?" AJ asked. Juice hadn't even noticed the cuts on his knuckles from the fight. He wasn't sure if the cuts had come from his rings, or from the prospects' teeth. It didn't matter to him either way, the prospect had gotten what he deserved. "Nah, doesn't hurt. I'll be fine" Juice told her. "No, come on, at least let me clean them up a bit. Last thing you want is for those cuts to get infected" AJ said to Juice as she stood from her seat, grabbing his hand to lead him to the back.

AJ opened the door to the room she was staying in and lead Juice inside. Shutting the door behind her, AJ grabbed her first aid kit. Turning around, she found Juice sitting on the edge of her bed, and images of him in her bed, her writhing in ecstasy because of him flashed through her mind. AJ quickly forced that thought out of her mind and set about tending his wounds. Slowly, AJ removed the rings from Juice's fingers and went to cleaning the bit of blood from his knuckles. AJ swiped an alcohol pad across the cuts, to sterilize them, and Juice inhaled sharply at the sudden stinging sensation. Seeing this, AJ blew softly on the area. Juice couldn't help but notice the way her plump lips formed that perfect O, or the way her chest was rising and falling with each intake of breath. Not sure if it was the alcohol, or just his own gumption, Juice leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. Shocked at first, AJ was quick to respond, and even quicker to deepen the kiss.

Soon enough, their lips were moving in synch, getting more heated with every second. AJ straddled Juice, and found herself wanting much more than just kissing. Grinding herself into him elicited and deep, growly moan from Juice. Grabbing her around the waist, Juice moved both their bodies so that he was hovering over her prone form on the bed. Juice found himself growing more turned on by the look of lust and wanting in AJ's eyes. Leaning down, Juice set his sights on AJ's neck, and sure enough, his sudden assault had AJ writhing and purring like a kitten. Wanting to feel more of him, AJ tugged at the bottom of Juice's shirt. Realizing her intentions, Juice divested himself of the piece of clothing and quickly rid AJ of hers as well. Running his hands up her sides raised noticeable goosebumps on her soft flesh.

Laying her back down on the bed, Juice worked his way down her body with his lips and tongue. Reaching the button of the jeans she was wearing, Juice deftly undone the button and zipper and began to work the fabric down her long, lean legs. Tossing them over his shoulder onto the floor, Juice looked up to see AJ focused on him, and he loved it. AJ crawled her way to the end of the bed where Juice was, and looked at him with what could not be mistaken for anything but longing. Suddenly, her hands were working the low riding jeans down his legs, her tongue tracing the ridges of his abs. As his jeans hit the floor, Juice found himself to be at the mercy of AJ's hands and warm mouth. Her attention was now focused on his erect cock. Pulling down his boxers, AJ leaned forward and took him into her mouth. The sudden warmth and contact caused Juice to thrust forward and grab handfuls of AJ's hair. Pulling him further in, Juice learned quickly that AJ didn't have a gag-reflex. Smiling to herself, AJ decided to tease Juice a little bit, slowing the licking and pulling her ministrations back so that only the tip of his penis was in her mouth. Wanting more than anything to be completely inside her, Juice forced AJ backwards on the bed. Moving only half-way up her body, Juice grabbed the flimsy material covering the area he most needed to taste and to feel, and yanked, ripping the panties from her. Exposed to him, AJ felt her body heating up, and Juice could sense her desire to be touched. Lowering his head, he dipped his tongue in her dripping pussy. AJ could feel herself getting wetter, and wanted more than anything at that moment, to feel Juice inside her.

Giving a gentle pull to Juice's shoulders, AJ was able to communicate what she wanted, what she needed, without words. Once again kissing her mouth, Juice plunged himself into her velvety core. Pumping his hips slowly, Juice looked down at AJ and almost lost it then. The look of ecstasy on her face because of him was almost enough to send him over the edge. Thrusting harder and faster, Juice could feel his impending release. Normally, with the crow eaters or sweet butts, Juice wouldn't worry about getting them off. But this wasn't a crow eater, and he was damn sure going to make sure she was satisfied. Rolling her over so she was straddling him, Juice continued to pump his hips and AJ started to roll hers. Grinding herself into him, AJ knew she was close to her release and moaned louder. Reaching up to caress her breasts through the lacy black material masquerading as a bra, Juice knew it wouldn't be much longer for either of them. Sitting up, Juice pulled AJ's hips down as he continued to thrust upward. AJ felt herself getting closer to the edge, and when Juice whispered in her ear "Just let go" she did. Moaning and writhing, AJ hit her peak, and when she screamed his name, Juice did too. Outside, the party continued until the wee hours of the morning, when everyone made their way home or to bed. AJ and Juice didn't hear a sound as they were both sleeping soundly, AJ with her head on Juice's chest, and his muscled arms wrapped around her.

Both of them being heavy sleepers was the reason neither of them heard the ringing of their cell phones. Neither of them heard the various calls of their names by the guys looking for them. And neither of them heard the door being opened by a member of the SAMCRO search team until it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Opening the door slowly, knowing her penchant for sleeping nude, Happy peered cautiously around the door. Thinking maybe he was looking into the wrong room, Happy looked around to be sure this was Jax's room. Once he was sure, Happy walked inside to ask Juice what the hell he was doing in Jax's bed and not his own. Moving closer to the bed, Happy saw the familiar blonde highlights that he had once seen so many nights. Suddenly speechless, and kind of shocked, Happy stumbled back out of the room. "Did you find her? Where is Juice?" came Jax's voice from up the hall. "Um, yea, Jax. I found them." Happy suddenly sounded a little more than angry. Jax walked up the hall, to the doorway that lead to his dorm room. Happy turned away and walked back to the front of the clubhouse. The sound of the door slamming startled AJ awake, just as Jax opened the door. Pulling the sheet up to cover herself, AJ smiled at the sight of Juice sleeping there beside her. Clearing his throat, Jax gained AJ's attention. "Oh, um, uh, good morning Jax" AJ said, gently nudging Juice, to rouse him. "Won't do any good, shaking him gently like that. You're gonna have to do better than that" Jax told her as he walked toward the bed. Grabbing the glass of water off the bed side table, Jax poured it over Juice, causing him to wake rather quickly. Looking up into the blue eyes of Jax Teller, Juice remembered where he was and started stuttering his way through an explanation.

"No need for any explanation. She's a big girl, and she knows what she's doing. But just know, that if you hurt her, you'll have to answer to those guys out there, and deal with her. Frankly, I'd rather deal with the guys than her. Oh, by the way, you both still have to work today." Jax turned and walked out to get a start on his shift. AJ climbed out of bed to get ready for the day. Stretching and yawning, AJ felt that familiar soreness that she enjoyed so much. Looking over her shoulder, Juice was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her every move. Standing to get dressed himself, Juice crossed the room to stand behind AJ. Slipping his arm around her waist, Juice began placing soft kisses down AJ's neck and continuing onto her shoulder. As he reached the end of his destination, AJ turned her head to get his focus on her mouth. Not wanting to break the kiss, but not wanting to face Gemma's wrath, Juice slowly, reluctantly pulled away. A gentle reminder that they had to work was all AJ needed to finish dressing herself and head out to the lot.

Upon entering the office, AJ couldn't help but feel happier than she had in a very long time. She felt like the part of her that had vanished on the day her father had been arrested was coming back. That feeling of sublime euphoria was short-lived, once she caught a glimpse of Gemma's face and the look she had. It was the look that said she knew, and that this was the day the blow-up AJ had been fearing would happen. Gemma's silence was ominous, and her stance said she was ready for a fight. "So, you're back a few days, and you're already fucking one of these guys. I have to say, I'm surprised you went for Juice, but don't think for one second I've forgotten what happened the last time you got involved with one of these guys. You up and leave without a word to anybody because things didn't go your way. Happy nearly got himself killed on that next run, all because he was worried about you. And now you come back, expect everybody to act like nothing happened, like you haven't been gone 5 years, with no explanation, just show up here, and those guys out there just accept it. Well I don't Alexa! What happens when Juice fucks one of these other whores? You gonna leave again? Darlin', you grew up in this lifestyle, you know what it's like when they go on runs. I don't want to see you heartbroken again. You just came back, I'm not ready for you to leave again." "Gemma I, I'm sorry, for leaving like I did. For not calling, for Happy almost getting killed, but Gemma, I was young. I'm not the same girl I was when I left. I know what happens on runs, I know what happened between me and Happy, and I know how it affected the club. Gemma, what happened between me and Juice is, with all due respect, our business, not yours. I don't know what's going to happen with us, but I do know that I'm happier right now than I have been in a very long time. And it's all because of him!" Juice, who was standing right outside the office door, heard the last part of the conversation, and smiled to himself. Not wanting to interrupt, he turned around to find something to busy himself with until he found out what needed to be done. When he made his turn, Juice was suddenly face to face with a very angry and irritated looking Happy. "Uh, good morning Hap. How are you to..." His words were cut off by Happy putting his hands to Juice's neck and dragging him around to the outside of the building. "What the hell do you think you're doing with her?" came Happy's raspy voice. "Um, I, um, uh, Happy, I kinda can't breathe here." "You don't need to breathe to answer my question."  
Seeing what was happening between Juice and Happy after observing Happy's earlier mood, Chibs thought it best to interfere, if only to keep both of his brothers out of serious trouble. "Aye, what's going on? What're you doing?" came the heavily accented voice of the Scotsman. "Nothing for you to worry about Chibs, this is between me and Juice here." "Come on now, lad, let him go." "I said this is none of your business!" Happy was becoming angrier, and Juice knew that this wasn't good for him. Hearing Happy raise his voice to whoever he was talking to set both Gemma and AJ on edge. Knowing Happy wasn't one for loud outbursts like that, they knew whatever the situation was, it wasn't good. Stepping out of the office, both ready for whatever they might find, Gemma and AJ followed the sound of the voices. Upon finding them, Happy still with his hands around Juice's neck, Chibs watching on anxiously, and the rest of the guys moving cautiously over, AJ moved to step between Happy and Juice. "Let him go Happy. Whatever your problem is, it's with me, not with him." Stepping forward, in full VP mode, Jax gave orders to the others to find something productive to do. "This is your mess, clean it up" Jax told AJ. This was certainly not the way AJ imagined a three-some going. "Happy, calm down. What is wrong with you?" "You show up here, after no contact for the last 5 years, and then all of a sudden, you're jumping in bed with the first free dick to show interest in you" Happy said. "No, Happy, I didn't jump into bed with the first free dick that showed interest in me. And why the hell is who I'm fucking your business anyway? Last time I checked, I was an adult woman, capable of making her own decisions. And you made it pretty clear the last time I talked to you where you stood on our relationship. You're not my old man, Happy. Juice is a great guy, and while I don't know what's going to happen between us, I can tell you that I feel happier being around him, and with him, than I have in a very long time" AJ explained. "Fine" came Happy's reply "but if you hurt her, in any way, or like I know I did, they'll be finding pieces of you from here to Tacoma." This part was directed at Juice. "Oh, and AJ, I know I didn't say before, and I don't say it often, but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did, and I heard about how badly I fucked up every time I talked to Kozic. I'm glad he was there to look out for you all that time." Happy sauntered away and disappeared back inside the clubhouse. "Well that went better than I expected" AJ told Juice. "Yea, I thought he was gonna kill me for sure" Juice admitted. "Nah, I wouldn't have let him. I've kinda gotten used to having you around" giggled AJ.

The latter part of the afternoon found most of the guys milling about, nothing much going on, and not a lot of work to do. Jax was out with Chibs and Tig handling some club business. Juice and AJ were occupying one of the picnic tables, talking and laughing. Sitting side by side, any outsider would have thought that the pair had been together for years, not just hours. Being around AJ gave Juice a sense of confidence that he had never had with any other girl. Normally, he was a nervous wreck around the crow-eaters, but he felt that AJ was ok with all of his crazy nuances. And it was true, AJ was ok with everything about Juice. In fact, most of the things that would have driven her crazy in another man, she found most attractive in Juice. "Hey AJ, you wanna go for a ride?" Juice asked. "Mmm, what will I be riding?" The thought of riding him again had her tingling all over. "I meant taking you for a ride." He smiled at her, standing. Gently taking her hand, they made their way over to Juice's motorcycle. Climbing on behind him, AJ slid as close to Juice as she could manage and slid her arms around his waist. Juice smiled at this sensation, and with a wave to Gemma, the pair pulled out onto the street, the roar of the engine setting the quiet afternoon alight.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later, Juice veered his bike off the highway down a dirt road. Slowing down to avoid the dips and bumps in the road, AJ tightened her grip around Juice's waist to keep from sliding around on the seat too much. "Where are we going?" AJ asked Juice. "Don't worry, we're almost there" Juice replied slyly. Reaching the end of the road, Juice stopped the Harley, and killed the engine. "Ok, again, where are we going, Juice?" The sound of his name from her mouth almost made him lose his train of thought. "It's just a bit farther. Down that path right there to your right." "So we're hiking? I don't think these boots were made for trekking through the woods." "Yea, you're right" he said, picking her up bridal style to carry her down the path. A few yards down the path, AJ could see a clearing and the reflection of the sun on water. Setting her down on her feet, Juice let AJ move forward, wanting to observe her reaction to the scene. The lake was secluded, surrounded by a forest, and as far as AJ was concerned, it was absolutely perfect. "Wow, Juice, this is amazing. You didn't bring me here to kill me did you?" she asked jokingly. "Nah, not yet anyway" he ribbed back at her. "I like to come down here with all of that" Juice said, motioning back over his shoulder, "gets to be too much. Or when I really need to think, you know, clear my head." "Well, it's a beautiful place. Very serene and calming" AJ told Juice. Stepping closer to her, Juice put his arm around AJ's shoulder, pulling her into him. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent that she had come to know so well. A scent that was all man, yet unique to Juice. Leaning in closer, Juice looked down into AJ's deep blue eyes, and smiled before kissing her. Being a few inches shorter than Juice, AJ stood on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss further. Moving slowly, so as to not fall, Juice moved their bodies so that AJ was prone beneath him on the soft sand of the lakeshore.

Grabbing her knee, Juice hitched AJ's leg higher onto his hip, grinding into her as he did. Moaning slightly, AJ moved her body to create even more friction between their bodies. "Mmm, Juice, that feels, oh my" AJ stuttered out. A sudden ringing brought the pair back to Earth. After the second ring, Juice realized it was his prepay. "Yea" he bit out, as an answer to whoever dare interrupt his afternoon. "Yea, ok, we're on the way." "Who was that, and what the hell could they possibly want?" AJ asked, her frustration apparent in her voice. "Jax, he needs us back at TM." "Well, it better be important." Stopping short of the path, Juice turned to face AJ. Moving in, Juice kissed her again, this time was slower, much gentler than the earlier, rushed, hormone-driven kiss. Scooping her up, Juice carried AJ back up the path to where they had left the motorcycle. After mounting the bike, Juice held out his hand to help AJ climb on. Once seated, AJ slid her hands around Juice's waist again, settling her hands just above the waistband of his jeans. Juice wasn't sure he would ever get used to the feeling of her touch on his skin. Smiling to himself, Juice pulled out onto the highway in fading evening sunlight.

It was full dark when Juice's Harley pulled back onto the Teller-Morrow lot. Juice backed his bike in with the long row of bikes already there and helped AJ off before climbing off himself. Reaching over, Juice took AJ's hand as they walked toward the group of men congregated outside the front doors of the SAMCRO clubhouse. "Hey guys, what's up?" Juice asked the group. "Ok, great, you're back. Juice, Bobby has the names we need the intel on. Think you can get it?" Jax asked. "Um, yea, sure, no problem. I'll get started on that now" Juice replied, moving forward, still holding AJ's hand. "Uh, Juice, I need to talk to AJ about something. She'll be inside when we're done" Jax told the pair. "It's ok Juice. I'll be right there." Juice could tell from the look on Jax's face that he was about to ask a favor of AJ. What it could be, Juice had no idea, he just hoped that it wasn't that would put her in danger. Kissing her quickly, Juice walked through the door of the clubhouse, to get started on finding whatever intel it was that Jax needed. "Ok, Jax, what is it that you need me to do?" AJ asked before Jax could start with usual spiel that he used to get his way. "Straight to the point. Right, I forgot how upfront you were for a minute. So look, these guys, the ones we got Juice getting the intel on, we need someone who can manipulate them. You know I hate to ask, but it's for the club." "Alright Jax, I'll do it, but you owe me big time." AJ saw this as an opportunity to prove herself again to the club. To prove that she was back for good, and hadn't forgotten who had been there for her when no one else was. Honestly, AJ felt that she owed her life to the club, and would willingly do any favor asked of her because of that. "Just give me some idea of the kind of guy I'm dealing with. Don't want to go in with the wrong info, freak him out, you know. I'd hate like hell to get to this meeting dressed like a Catholic school girl and him be into that whole innocent look." "I'd pay to see you dressed like a little school girl" Tig said, eying her carefully. "Keep it in your pants Tigger, it ain't happening" AJ retorted playfully.

Inside the clubhouse, Juice was working diligently on finding out what this guy was into. Jax's interest in what the guy liked was a bit puzzling to Juice, but he didn't question the motives. Jax had his reasons for whatever he did, and Juice was not in a position to question that. Juice had found out most of what Jax needed, but he wanted to dig a little bit further, see if this guy had any real kinks. He was so involved in what he was looking at that he almost missed the light knock on the wooden door. "Come in" Juice said, without looking away from the screen of his laptop to see who was entering. "Don't you know you're not supposed to look at a computer screen in the dark. It'll hurt your eyes" came AJ's soft voice. Looking up, Juice smiled, glad to see that AJ was still here. So far, Juice didn't like anything at all about this guy he was researching. His name was Brian, and just looked dangerous. Every mug shot Juice had seen screamed sociopath. The guy had deep brown, almost black eyes, that showed no sign of remorse for any of his crimes, which ranged from petty theft to several assault charges. One these victims had spent a few weeks with a feeding tube and had barely survived his encounter. What business Jax could have with this guy, Juice had no idea, but it didn't sit well with him. Juice had found, through his research, that this guy liked subservient women. He had no respect for the fairer sex or any second thoughts of doing harm to a female. He would relay this information to Jax tomorrow. Right now, AJ was beckoning Juice to the shower. Seeing AJ drop the robe she was wearing, revealing that she had nothing on underneath, was all the motivation Juice needed to drop what he was doing in favor of more pleasurable endeavors.

At the bar, the rest of the members of SAMCRO were winding down and gearing up for their meet with Brian Nagata, a potential buyer for the surplus of AK-47s they were currently sitting on. Tig didn't like the looks of the guy when he showed up, asking to speak with Jax and Clay about a business proposition. He kept his opinion to himself, for fear of bringing the wrath of his president or VP. Still, Tig thought the guy was a freak, and this was a lot coming from Tig. "AJ agreed to help out. Says we'll owe her, of course" Jax told the group. "Yea, I figured she say that" said Clay. Chibs, who was returning from a quick trip around back with a hang around, spoke up at hearing this. "How about we get the lass her own place. I don't know that I can take any more of hearing her screaming all night long." "Again?" Tig asked. "Aye, again, sounded like they were in the shower this time." "Jax, I don't know what kind of shit she's on, but it's gotta be something good. Those two can't keep their hands off of each other when they're alone. I thought she had better taste than that" Tig stated, laughing out loud. "Well, I have to give it to Juice, he seems to be able to handle her. And she seems happy with him. So as long as he is the reason for her being happy, I'm not saying a word. The kid deserves a little bit of happiness in her life" Clay spoke up. "I'll second that" Jax said, "I haven't seen her this lively in long time." "Alright, fellas, I'm heading home. I don't wanna end up on Gemma's shit list again. Make sure you get the info from Juice in the morning and get AJ prepped for the meet with this guy. Last thing we need is her being ill-prepared and this deal turning sour." "No prob Clay. She'll be ready, I'll see to it myself" Jax told him. Tig walked to the hallway, intent on going to bed, so he would be refreshed for the coming day's events. Passing by Juice's dorm room, he smiled to himself as he heard AJ cry out in pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7

Bright and early the next morning, Jax was making his way through the clubhouse, waking everyone up on his way to Juice's dorm room. Finally reaching the wooden door, Jax gave a solid knock which startled both Juice and AJ out of their sound sleep. "Jax, if that's you banging on the door like you're the police, I'm giving you a 5 minute head start, cause when I get out there, I'm gonna hurt you" AJ yelled at Jax, smiling all the while. Moving slowly, so as to not alert Jax to her intentions, AJ padded barefoot to the door. Opening it quickly, Jax fell into the floor, as he had been leaned against the door, listening intently for any sign of what was going on in the room. Laughing, Juice moved from the bed to get dressed, noticing that AJ was wearing nothing but the t-shirt he had worn last night. It was, to him, a beautiful sight. One that he thought he would never tire of. "AJ, hurry up and get dressed. We need to get you ready for this meeting. And make sure you wear something a little less revealing" Jax told her. "I'll see if I've got anything that doesn't scream whore" AJ retorted jokingly.

Forty-five minutes later, dressed in her most demure attire, which consisted of a pair of loose-fitting jeans and a blue flannel shirt, AJ was sitting in the bar, listening to the guys go over the plans for the meet with Nagata. AJ was to serve as a pleasant distraction during the meet, hopefully to get a better deal for SAMCRO. Juice didn't like the idea of AJ being anywhere near this guy, and here they were, talking about letting her be the first to walk in to greet Mr. Nagata. "Don't worry Juice, I'll be fine. I promise" she told him. "We'll be right behind her. Nothing is going to happen to her" Chibs tried to reassure him. Still, Juice had a bad feeling about this. He knew AJ was a big girl and that she could definitely take care of herself, but his gut was telling him not to let her go. AJ walked to her car, address in hand, when Juice caught her by the arm and spun her around, his lips meeting hers. Breaking the kiss, resting his forehead against hers, he whispered "Be careful, and come back to me." "I will, I promise" she said, climbing into her car and pulling off the lot. Five minutes later, Jax, Happy, Tig, Chibs, and Clay were following on their bikes.

Upon arriving at the site of the meeting, AJ shut off her car, checked her makeup in the mirror, and stepped out of the car. Walking into the abandoned building set her every nerve on end. "Hello?" she called out, more loudly than she intended. "You must be AJ" came the raspy voice of who AJ could only assume was Brian Nagata. Moving forward, AJ slumped her shoulders, wanting to appear less than confident and more meek. "Please, come closer" Brian urged her. Slowly, carefully, AJ approached Nagata, her eyes never breaking contact with the floor. Satisfied with her proximity, Nagata's next words came as a shock to AJ. "That's close enough. Ok, boys, get her." Before she could react, AJ was surrounded by several larger figures, all clad in black hoodies. Grabbing her first by her hair, a fist slammed into her cheek hard enough to make her see stars. AJ could feel the blood beginning to trickle from the cut on her check. She knew it would do no good to fight back, that her only hope was that Jax and the rest of the guys would arrive soon. The largest of the figures pulled her arms behind her back where he secured her hands with a rope. Left standing completely defenseless, AJ looked up into the dark, hate-filled eyes of Brian Nagata. "They think that by sending a woman, they're going to get a better deal. I gave them my offer, and they send you, to what, try to soften me up" he laughed maniacally. AJ could feel her rage building up, but could do nothing about it. Standing from his chair, Nagata approached AJ, carrying something that she couldn't quite see in his right hand. When he moved further into the light, AJ could make out the shape of the object he was carrying. It appeared to be a small, lead pipe. Fearing for what he was about to do, AJ spoke up. "Please, don't. I'm not here to get them a better deal, I'm here as a show of faith from SAMCRO." "Right," he said "that's why they told you act weak, to act scared and shy." He punctuated this sentence with a blow to her midsection with the pipe. Feeling the wind being knocked out of her, AJ fell forward, where her face was met with steel toe of Nagata's boot. When she fell to the floor, she felt the flurry of blows from other boots as well as the pipe. Crying out, AJ could only pray for the solace of a blackout. Just as AJ was fading into unconsciousness, the door burst open, and AJ took comfort in knowing that this was going to be over soon.

"Get her out of here" Clay instructed Chibs, drawing his gun. Nagata and his goons had fled when they heard the sound of the Harley's pulling up outside. Jax and Happy made their way through the building, looking for any sign of the group. Getting her outside, Chibs pulled out his prepay and made the call. "Aye! Juicy boy, get the van, and get out here, NOW!" he boomed. He hung up without waiting for a response from Juice. Checking AJ over was his main concern now. The girl had a sizable cut on her right cheek, several bruises already forming on the exposed parts of her body, and he could only imagine what the covered parts looked like. Several minutes later, Jax and Happy cornered Nagata outside the building, both having their guns pointed at Nagata's head. "Why?" was the only word Jax could manage. "You think that by sending a girl here that it would sweeten the deal on your end? I'll still take those guns though" he laughed, as if the beating hadn't happened. Happy twitched with rage, wanting to hurt this guy, to do severe bodily harm to this smug asshole. "That deal is gone, Nagata. You just hurt the daughter of a Son. Do you think we're going to deal with you after that?" Jax said. Happy spoke next "Do you think we're going to let any of you live after you hurt her?" Laughing again, Nagata smirked before he spoke. "Must've been some piece of ass, to have you both acting like this. Funny, she didn't look like much of good lay." This was the last sentence he spoke before Happy pulled the trigger, effectively blowing the guy's brains out of the back of his head.

Pulling the van behind AJ's car, Juice quickly jumped out, going to Chibs' side. "What happened? Who did this to her?" Juice asked, his voice filled with rage. "It was Nagata and his men. Help me load the lass into the van. Careful Juice" Chibs instructed him. Easily lifting her lithe frame off the ground, Juice walked to van, opened the side door, and gently laid the unconscious body of AJ in the floor. He turned, intent on entering the building and taking care of the callous asshole himself. Before he could reach the door, Clay and Tig exited. "Whoa, Juice, it's been handled" Tig told him. "Juice, we need to get AJ back to clubhouse. She needs medical attention. I'm not sure what her injuries are, but the longer we wait, the worse it's gonna be" Chibs said, trying to refocus Juice's attention. Shaking with the rage that he felt, Juice jumped in the van and peeled out onto the highway, heading back to Charming and the safety of the SAMCRO clubhouse. Coming around the building, Jax told Clay what happened and asked about AJ. "Juice is taking her back to the lot. She needs a doctor, a real doctor" Chibs said solemnly. "I'll get this cleaned up and taken care of. You guys go and make sure AJ is ok" Happy told the group. "We'll get a prospect back here to get her car" Clay instructed to Tig. "Right away boss" Tig replied, climbing on his bike and heading back to the clubhouse, followed by Chibs. "I'll call in a favor, get a doctor there to check her out" Jax told Clay as he pulled out his prepay to make a call.

Back at the lot, Juice stopped in front of the door, jumped down out of the van, opened the side door, and gently lifted the seemingly lifeless body of AJ from the floor. "Oh my God! What happened? Is she ok?" Gemma asked, shocked at the visible injuries AJ had. "I don't know. Can you get the doors?" Juice sounded helpless and almost in shock. Rushing ahead, Gemma first opened the door to the clubhouse, then the door to the chapel. Laying her on the table, Juice removed his jacket and placed in under AJ's head. Gemma rushed to the kitchen to get an icepack. Shaken by her broken appearance, Juice sat down in the chair closest to AJ's head. Taking her hand in one of his, he used his other to begin brushing her hair back from her face. "Please, baby, please be ok" Juice whispered. "You promised me that everything would be alright. You can't leave me yet." Silently, Gemma entered the room, icepack and wet cloth in hand. "Please AJ, I...I...I love you" he said, almost too low for Gemma to hear. Juice was even more shocked by what he heard next. As if on cue, AJ's eyes fluttered open, she gave Juice a weak smile, meeting his deep brown eyes with her own steel-blue ones and whispered back "Juice, I love you" before succumbing to unconsciousness again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where is she?" came the husky, irritated voice of the doctor summoned by Jax, from his round of golf that day on a promise of a good time with a crow-eater the doctor had the hots for. "Back here" Gemma instructed the man. Entering the room, the doctor was a taken aback by the sight of the young woman laying on the table, cuts to her face and seemingly covered from head to toe in bruises. Juice was sitting by her head, doing his best to comfort her, gently stroking her hand and running his fingers through her hair. "What happened?" asked the doctor. "Doc, I told you, this is on a need to know basis. All we need is for you to treat her. And your reward will be waiting for you when you get done" Jax promised him. "Right, got it" he said, smiling at the thought of being with busty blonde. He knew that if it weren't for Jax, he would never have a chance with this girl, so he set about his work. The cut on AJ's cheek required a few stitches, and her ribs were re-wrapped tightly, as it was discovered that a good many of them were cracked. "I suppose you'll be the one looking after her?" the doctor asked Juice, who had remained vigilantly by AJ's side the entire hour the doctor was working. "Yea, I will. Is she gonna be ok?" "Yes, she'll be just fine. Here are some painkillers, give her one of those every six hours. It might make her sleep, but from the way she looks, she needs it. I'd also recommend getting some arnica gel for those bruises. Just rub that on those bruises twice a day. It won't make them disappear completely, but it will aid in healing the bruising faster." "Right, ok, got it. Thanks doc, I really appreciate what you did for her." Juice punctuated this statement with a hug to the doctor, who, surprised by this action, was quick to return the gesture. The opening of the door drew the stares of the men who were waiting to hear what the diagnosis was. "She's right outside waiting for you" Jax told the doctor, who hurried out the door to his reward.

Juice moved out of his chair to stand at AJ's side. "You really had me worried, you know that?" he whispered to her. "You promised me that everything would be fine. But it's ok. I'm gonna take care of you." Looking up, Juice suddenly realized that he had an audience to that pronouncement. "Uh, doc says she may have a concussion, along with her cracked ribs and the bruises covering her body. Says she needs to get these pain killers every six hours" he told them. "Aye, well, we need to get her somewhere more comfortable" Chibs stated. "She can stay at the house with me and Clay" Gemma spoke up before anyone could make another suggestion. "No" Juice said, somewhat quietly. "What?" Gemma asked. "She can stay here, in my room. So I can take care of her" Juice told Gemma, a little more confidently. Gemma started to speak, but seeing that Juice had his mind made up, Chibs spoke. "That'll work. I'll be here too Gemma. She'll be fine. Juicy boy can take good care of her while she's healing. Besides, I don't think Clay is gonna want Juice there every night for the next two weeks." "I'll second that one" Clay said, laughing a little. "Well, let's get her in bed then" Gemma said, a little miffed. Picking her up, Juice moved slowly so as to not wake AJ, cradling her gently and walking slowly and steadily. Feeling the movement, AJ opened her eyes a bit. Her whole body hurt and she thought that death would be much better, at least she wouldn't be in this tremendous pain anymore. "Juice" she said, barely a whisper. "Hold on baby, I'm moving you to my bed. You'll be resting better in a minute" he told AJ, smiling down at her. Ahead of him, Tig opened the door to Juice's room, seeing that he had his hands a bit full at the moment. "Don't worry Juice. She's a tough girl, she'll be back to beating down prospects in no time" Tig told him. "I know. She just looks so...so...broken" Juice said, sounding a bit teary. Not one for the usual show of emotion, what Tig did next surprised even himself. He pulled the young Puerto Rican in for a reassuring embrace. "That girl is one of the toughest women I've ever known. She was raised by the toughest woman I know, and for whatever reason, she likes you" "She told me she loved me," Juice interrupted "right before she passed out again when we got back here. She said she loves me." "Do you love her?" Tig asked, shutting the door behind them, not sure if anyone else needed to be privy to this conversation. "I do" Juice said simply. "Well then, you show her that you love her. Happy screwed up big time with that girl. Don't you do the same, because if I see that heartbroken look on her face again, I will kill you. Slowly and painfully." "You'll be second in line to Happy then" Juice told him, laughing a bit. "I need to get her cleaned up and get her the pain meds. I'll talk to you guys in a while" Juice said, as Tig turned to the door.

Outside, in the bar, the Sons were sitting around, quietly drinking their beers, contemplating what went wrong. "I don't know what happened in there, and I really don't care. We've got the money and the guns. It worked out in our favor" Clay stated. "Yea, and now you owe AJ big time. How you gonna repay that Clay?" Jax asked the president of SAMCRO. Looking up at the sound of the door opening, the men watched as Happy strode into the room. Appearing to be none the worse for wear, Happy walked up to the bar and got himself a well-earned drink. "It's been taken care of" he spoke. "Good" said Clay, "I'm heading home. Make sure AJ's alright. And make sure Juice doesn't accidentally OD her on those pain pills." Getting on his bike, Clay couldn't help but imagine how much worse the day could have gone. He knew that if it had, there was no way he could have faced Otto to tell him what happened to his little girl. Shaking his head, trying to clear those thoughts, Clay started his bike and drove away from the SAMCRO clubhouse. Upon arriving at home, he found Gemma on the phone, apparently trying to negotiate the price of something. From the look of determination on her face, she was going to get her way or there would be hell to pay. And no way was Clay going to tell her no or try to talk her out of whatever it was. "I told you, I've seen the inside of that place, and with all the work it needs, there is no way I'm paying the asking price! It's going to cost at least 20 grand to update it and fix everything in there. Ok, yea, alright thank you. I'll be by in the morning" she said as she hung up the phone. "Do I dare ask what that was about?" "Oh, just a piece of property. I was thinking that it would make a nice place for AJ. After I finish with it, of course." "Of course" he said, moving toward the bedroom.

The next morning, AJ rolled over, finally feeling fully awake. The slight movement caused Juice, who was barely asleep, to jump up, out of fear that he had waken her. "Good morning" AJ said to Juice, trying to smile through her pain. "Good morning beautiful" he said back, moving to get her medication. "No" she told him. "I'm fine. Just a little hungry" she winced, trying to sit up. "Here, let me help" Juice said, as he gently lifted AJ, placing more pillows behind her back. "I'll go see if I can find you something to eat." Walking into the kitchen, Juice looked around helplessly. Where was the food? Looking in the fridge, he found some unidentifiable substances, that Juice was sure would take out a bull elephant. Looking around some more, Juice gave a sigh of relief when he heard the sound of footsteps and smelled the deliciousness that was Bobby's homemade muffins. Reaching into the basket before Bobby could even set it down on the bar, Juice grabbed 3 of the muffins to go with the gallon of orange juice he hand found in the fridge. "Hungry Juice?" Bobby asked. "Oh, well, AJ is awake, and she's hungry, and well, thank you. For the muffins" Juice told him. "She's awake? That's good." Bobby stated. "You guys talking about me?" AJ asked, surprising the both of them. "What are you doing? You should be resting, in bed" Juice told her, scared that she was going to hurt herself. "I smelled muffins. My stomach wouldn't let me rest. Besides, Gemma is going to need help in the office today" she offered, as an explanation. "You're not working today" Juice replied, handing her a muffin as she sat down at the bar. "I'm fine to work. You can't expect me to lay around in bed all day." "That's exactly what I expect you to do" he said. "Bobby, back me up here." "Ah, sorry Juice, you are on your own here." Suddenly hearing more footfalls, the trio looked up. Happy and Jax walked in, set on getting a muffin before it was too late. Seeing AJ sitting at the bar shocked both of them. Here she was, less than 24 hours after receiving the beating that put her in the state she was in, sitting at the bar, eating and arguing with Juice about whether she would be working today. Smiling, Jax walked up to her, and put his arm around her shoulders. "You look like death warmed over" he told AJ. "Thanks Jax. You really know how to charm a girl. It's no wonder the crow-eaters follow you around like lost puppies" she retorted. "Tell Juice I'll be fine to work" she begged Jax. "Not getting involved in that. I think you should be resting, but I know that you don't like to just sit around. Besides if you're in here all day, Juice will be too. And Gemma won't be happy about not getting any work out of him today." Seeing the look of resignation on Juice's face, AJ went back to the dorm room to get dressed. Opting for jeans and a long sleeve shirt, to cover up most of the bruising, AJ set to work on her makeup, hoping that it might help her feel a little better. AJ jumped a little bit when she looked up into the mirror and saw Juice standing behind her. "I wish you wouldn't do this" he started "but I can see that you've got your mind made up. Here, take this" he said, handing her half of one of the pills. She smiled at him, and his breath caught in his throat. Even as broken as she looked, that smile she gave him was still the most amazingly beautiful smile he had ever seen. Finishing her makeup, and satisfied that most of her injuries were hidden, AJ crossed the lot from the SAMCRO clubhouse to the office of the Teller-Morrow garage.


	9. Chapter 9

Opening the door rather quickly, AJ hurried inside, before Juice could change his mind and try to force her back to bed. Of course, if he was there with her, she probably wouldn't mind. Being caught off guard, Gemma quickly ended the conversation she was having on the phone and looked up, surprised to see AJ there. "Good morning Gemma" she said, attempting to smile. "Good morning, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?" "I've rested enough. I know you need help in here, and you know I can't stay in bed all day." "Yea, you never were much for sitting still. Always had to be doing something. Guess you never grew out of that, huh?" "Nope" AJ laughed. Hearing the guys coming in, Gemma found the work orders she was looking for. "Here, these are the cars that we need done today. I've got some errands to run, you think you can handle keeping them on task?" "Gemma, I've done this before, and I know how to keep those guys busy." "Ok, but I need them busy on cars, not doing shots of whiskey out of your tits." "Got it, no shots, just work. I can handle that." Gemma strutted to her car, started the ignition and pulled off the lot. Noticing the lack of management, Tig walked in the office. "So, no work today?" he asked AJ, who snorted at the question. "Gemma said no whiskey. Here are the cars she said need to be ready today. I've got the starter on the way for the Lexus, the Ford needs an oil change, and that Dodge truck needs brakes all the way around" she told him, smiling. "I'll take that oil change" he said, taking the paperwork from her. "Did she say that we couldn't drink if we finished all the work?" "No, she just said those cars needed to be done." "Alright...HEY GUYS! WE GOT 3 CARS TO DO AND THEN WE'RE DRINKING! LET'S GET IT DONE!" Tig shouted at the rest of the guys, who were rambling around the lot. One by one they moved into the shop, getting busy on the cars, joyful at the prospect of an early day. And they knew that with AJ being in the office, and Gemma off the lot, it would be a really short work-day for everyone.

Once all the cars were finished, and calls made for the owners to come pick their vehicles up, the boys all led AJ back inside the clubhouse, with promises of making up for the day before. AJ knew that she was about to be bombarded by beers and whatever else the guys could get their hands on. Honestly, she was looking forward to it, knowing that it would likely dull the pain she was beginning to feel. If she let on that she was hurting at all, Juice would be on her to take another of those damn pain pills, and she didn't want to do that. They made her groggy and very sleepy. AJ hated the way the pills made her feel, like she couldn't wake up. She would take a few shots, and hope that would do the trick. Sitting down on the stool between Juice and Chibs, AJ saw they had a beer and a glass of tequila waiting for her. Knowing how tequila made her act, AJ vowed to be on her best behavior tonight. She downed the fiery drink in one quick gulp, and then chased it with a swig of her beer. Immediately she began to feel the numbing of the alcohol. Before he could react, AJ grabbed Juice's glass and downed it as well. The numbing of the pain was getting stronger.

Errands completed, Gemma returned to Teller-Morrow. Unsurprised to see the doors down, and no sign of life in the garage, Gemma turned attention to the clubhouse. Approaching the picnic tables, Gemma could already hear the music thumping inside, and knew AJ had let the guys knock off early, in favor of a good time. She couldn't begrudge the girl for that, as it had most likely been AJ's idea. These guys just couldn't say no to her. Moving her sunglasses to the top of her head, Gemma opened the door. The scene she observed could only be described as absolute chaos. The music was almost unbearably loud inside and there were already empty beer bottle everywhere. Any passer-by would have thought there was a huge party going on, not just the 10 or so people in the clubhouse. Looking toward the bar, Gemma laughed to herself as she witnessed what was going on. Laying across the bar top was AJ, shirt pulled up to just below her breasts, pants unbuttoned and pulled a little lower, with a wedge of lime in her mouth and a bit of salt on her neck. Standing behind the bar was Chibs, half-empty bottle of Patron in his hand. On the other side of the bar was a very tipsy looking Juice. Around this trio was the rest of the group, Jax, Tig, Happy, Clay, Bobby, and Opie, all instigating this little scenario. Chibs poured a bit of the tequila on AJ's toned stomach, clearly meant for Juice. Juice quickly dipped his head down, lapped up the clear liquid and swallowed before moving to AJ's neck, where the licked the salt off, and then to her mouth. Just a second before Juice to get the lime wedge, AJ spit it out and when Juice got to her waiting mouth, she kissed him, hard. Alcohol coursing through both of them, the pain of her injuries long forgotten, Juice returned the gesture, with just as much vigor. The wolf-whistles and cat-calls only egged on the pair, as Juice put his muscled arms around AJ, pulling her upright and turning her so he was now standing between her legs at the bar. Having seen enough, Gemma turned down the music, effectively getting the attention of everyone in the building. "Oh, hey babe" came the slurred words of Clay, who had had just as much to drink as everyone else had. "Don't you hey babe me! What happened to working?" "Oh ma, we got everything done early. So we decided to relax a little bit" Jax explained, attempting a straight face. Jumping down off the bar, AJ walked toward Gemma. "I'm sorry Gemma. They got the cars done, and the customers already picked them up. It was my idea to knock off early." "No, it wasn't her fault" Jax spoke up, Tig standing behind him. "Yea, it was our idea" Tig stated, solidly. "Why am I not surprised that you guys are taking the blame for this? I guess it doesn't really matter whose fault it is, you're all guilty" Gemma told the group. "You're all working overtime tomorrow" she said, taking a seat at the bar herself.

Seeing Gemma calm down, the party was resurrected and the music turned back up to its previous volume. Seizing the opportunity of distraction, AJ grabbed Juice's hand and gave it a tug, signaling that she wanted him to follow her. Walking down the hall toward the back, AJ looked once over her shoulder to be sure that Juice was following her. Having his mouth on her body had her wanting him badly. Down the hallway AJ walked and headed out the back door, Juice hot on her heels, curiosity and lust coursing through his veins. Stepping outside into the evening air, Juice found himself forced against the cinderblock wall, AJ's mouth finding his for a brief minute before she moved the focus of her attack to his neck. Slowly trailing kisses down to his collarbone, Juice felt his jeans growing tighter. AJ's wandering hands soon found their way to Juice's belt, which she deftly unbuttoned without moving her mouth from Juice's. Moving slowly, AJ dropped to her knees in front of Juice, lust clouding her eyes. AJ's fingers quickly unfastened Juice's jeans and finally seeing her prize, she licked her lips. Grabbing his hardened member first with her hand, AJ quickly followed with her mouth. Starting slowly, teasingly, AJ ran her tongue around the tip. The sensation cause Juice to buck his hips forward involuntarily. Knowing what he wanted, AJ wrapped her mouth around his cock, swirling her tongue around as she moved him in and out of her mouth, stroking the remainder of his length with her hand. The feeling was one of pure ecstasy for Juice. Continuing her ministrations, AJ could sense Juice's pending release and looked up at Juice's face to confirm this fact. Meeting her steely blue eyes, Juice couldn't hold on any longer. Fisting his hands in her hair and finishing with a grunt, Juice shook with pleasure as AJ swallowed down every drop of his salty release as if it were an antidote to a poison. Smiling, AJ stood and moved for the door, satisfied with herself and look of contentment on Juice's face. Re-entering the bar, it appeared that their absence hadn't been noticed. Grabbing 2 beers, Juice sat down on the couch before pulling AJ onto his lap, thinking to himself that he must be the luckiest man in the state of California.


	10. Chapter 10

The partying at the clubhouse raged on into the early morning. AJ and Juice were curled up together in Juice's bed, sleeping deeply. Their clothes were strewn about the room, leaving the area looking chaotic. Deciding to surprise AJ, Kozik called Jax to let him know that he was on the way in from Tacoma. Jax knew that AJ wasn't going to be the only one getting a surprise. He was aware of the attraction Kozik had for AJ, even if she wasn't. How she could be blind to that was beyond him. Did AJ honestly think that Kozik spent all those nights on her couch for her own benefit? He was more of a self-serving kind of person. Jax never mentioned anything to Kozik about the situation between AJ and Juice, figuring it best to stay out of it. Although, if things went the way he thought they would, Jax would have to get involved.

Pulling into the clubhouse right at sunrise, Kozik backed his bike right along the line of the fence with the other Harley's, most of which he recognized. Walking inside the Charming SOA clubhouse was like being home. He had spent quite a bit of his time here, and knew he way around. He wondered if things between Happy and AJ were better. Kozik guessed he would find out soon enough. Looking around, Kozik was aware that he had missed one hell of a party the night before. He glanced around the room and laughed to himself. Everyone was passed out in various states of undress. AJ, however, wasn't among them. Thankful for that, Kozik decided to find an empty room to crash in for a few hours. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

AJ's alarm rang out from her cell phone on Juice's bedside table, alerting her to the fact that they needed to get ready for work. After yesterday, she knew that Gemma was going to be on their asses hard, and they'd be lucky if they got a lunch break. Looking at Juice, sleeping soundly, AJ smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Come on babe, we gotta get up. Don't want to give Gemma anymore to bitch about than she already has." Laughing, Juice opened his eyes. After a quick shower, the pair dressed and exited the dorm room. Making their way through the hall, AJ was taken aback when she saw Kozik exiting a room further down the hall. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" "I wanted it to be a surprise. Jax was the only one that knew" he responded, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Looking over her shoulder, Kozik saw Juice's jaw clench and anger flash across his face. "Oh, hey Juice. How's it going?" Kozik was still wondering why Juice had reacted so harshly when AJ turned back to Juice. She put her arm around Juice's waist just as he draped his arm across her shoulder. "We've got to get to work Koz. How long you gonna be here?" AJ asked the blonde. "Well, that depends on how long you want me around" he told her, laughing. Juice leaned over to kiss AJ before informing the pair that he would be in the garage. Seeing the jealousy on Kozik's face brought AJ back down from the high that occurred anytime Juice kissed her. "I suppose I should explain..." "Nope, no need to explain. You came back to Charming because you said you missed your family and, what, suddenly find true love with the kid? Come on AJ, do you think he's going to give up the crow-eaters for you?" "Kozik, I don't think any of this is your business. You're my best friend and you helped me through a really hard time in my life, but I'm happy with him. I feel like I'm a complete person again, like everything is and will be ok." "And I suppose those bruises and bandages just came from love taps, right?" "Koz, calm down" AJ told him, sensing his rage at her appearance. "Juice didn't do this. This happened when one of Jax's plans backfired. It looks worse than it really is. I'm fine, and I swear to you, Juice had nothing to do with it. He didn't want me to go in the first place." "But you thought you knew better, and went ahead with it, not thinking of your safety. Typical AJ" he said. Laughing, AJ lightly punched Kozik on the arm. "So, are you two official? I mean, are you, you know, his old lady?" Kozik asked her. "Well, we haven't exactly discussed that yet. I'm not sure how he'll feel about my aversion to that whole 'what happens on a run, stays on a run' bullshit. I'm not a jealous person, but I don't think I want some random bitch blowing my man." Rounding the corner, Juice heard the last part of the conversation and smiled to himself. "AJ, Gemma says if you don't get your skinny ass over there and get to work..." he started. "No need to finish that threat, I'm coming" she told him. "I've heard that before" Juice said, grinning widely at AJ, who was turning 3 different shades of red.

Gemma wasn't joking when she told them they had to work overtime that day. Unwilling to cede her control, Gemma made them all work until dark. Dog tired and dirty as hell, AJ went back to the clubhouse to wash the day's dirt and grime off her body. Juice knew her shower would last long enough for him to discuss his plan with Happy. "Hey Hap, you got a minute?" Juice asked nervously. Sauntering over, Happy sat down with a grunt. "What Juice?" "I need you to do something for me." "Again, what Juice?" Happy asked for a second time. "I'm thinking of asking AJ to get my crow. I was wondering if you could do it" he asked, never meeting Happy's dark eyes. Finally looking up, Juice saw a smile cross the man's face. "I'll draw it up for you, but I think you should probably ask AJ first. Just to be sure you want to go through with this, cause once it's there, it's there forever" Happy told him, well aware of AJ's dislike of the guys' behavior on club runs. He was almost positive that would be a deal-breaker for Juice, but then again, he also remembered how persuasive AJ could be. "Thanks Happy" Juice told him, "I've got a girl to talk to." Juice opened the bed room door just as AJ was coming out of the bathroom. Wrapped in just a towel, hair still wet from the shower, AJ smiled up at Juice. In the state of undress, with no makeup on, the extent of the damage done to AJ was obvious. Juice frowned a bit, remembering how broken she looked when she was brought back into the clubhouse. Looking at her now, the only sign anything happened to her was physical. Mentally, she was the same AJ everyone knew. Juice knew then that AJ was a lot stronger than even he gave her credit for. She was exactly what he wanted in an old lady, and he was about to make the biggest commitment in his life. "AJ, can I talk to you?" "Yea, sure, what's up?" she asked, warily, worried where this was going. "Look, I know this is kind of soon, but I love you AJ, and I know you feel the same. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to go about doing this, so um..." Juice said, dropping down on one knee "AJ, will you be my old lady?" AJ smiled down at Juice, giggling a little bit at his current position. "Juice, you know you don't have to be down on your knee like that. But yes Juice, I will. Only if you can understand one thing. Gemma and some of these other women are ok with the 'what happens on a run, stays on a run' crap. But I'm not. I don't like to share...anything. I can't go along with that bullshit. If you can't keep it in your pants for the time that you're away, then this won't work..." "AJ" Juice interrupted "I can promise you, that nothing will happen between me and anyone except you. I mean, how many other women can there possibly that can do that thing with her tongue like you and who also don't have a gag reflex" he said, growing hard at the thought of her mouth, wrapped around him. "Just as long as you remember that" AJ whispered, moving closer to Juice, running her hand across his stomach, then slowly tracing her finger along the elastic of his boxers. Moving slowly, Juice picked AJ up and laid her down on the bed, her wet hair splayed out all around her. Unwrapping the towel, Juice trailed his tongue down her body, pausing at her nipples, taking her pert peaks in his mouth, sucking gently. Moving on down her body, Juice grabbed AJ's thighs and moved them apart. Licking his lips at the sight of her glistening entrance, Juice dived in, intent to make her feel the happiness and joy that he was feeling. Licking and sucking on her clit, Juice's ministrations soon had AJ writhing in pleasure. Just as AJ was about to reach her peak, Juice stopped, and looked up at her. Moving himself so that he was hovering over AJ, Juice looked down at her. "I love you AJ." "I love you Juice" she said, as Juice began pumping in and out of her.

In the bar, Happy was sitting alone at a table, piece of paper down in front of him. He was working vigorously on the drawing. "What's that?" asked Kozik, taking a seat at the table, beer in hand. "Just something I'm working on for Juice" Happy grunted, sitting back in his chair to admire his work. On the paper was a simple crow with lightning bolts in its claws. Above the crow was a banner with Juice's name on it. "Wow, so it really is that serious, huh?" Kozik stated. "Guess so" Happy murmured. "You ok with that?" Kozik asked the man. "Yes, I am. She's happy" he said simply. Kozik knew that was the end of that conversation. "Well, I guess I'll go see what AJ is up to." "I wouldn't do that. If she's in there with Juice, they're probably banging, again." "You say that like it's a regular occurrence." "It is" Tig spoke up. "They're worse than rabbits. I swear if I have to hear her calling out his name one more time, I'm throwing them both out of here." As if on cue, AJ screamed out, loud enough to alert the men in the bar as to what was going on. "Alright, that's it, I've had enough" Tig said gruffly, walking toward the back. As he reached the hall, the front door of the bar opened, and in walked the queen of SAMCRO herself. "Tigger, hold it right there. I've got something here that will solve the problem that you have" she announced to the room. Walking to the table where Happy was sitting, Clay hot on her heels, Gemma produced the deed to a house. "Just as soon as Alexa signs this, the house will be hers, and she can move in." "I'll go pack her things" Tig said, moving toward the back of the bar to grab some empty boxes. Arm full of boxes, Tig walked down the hall to Juice's room, banged on the door twice before entering. When he opened the door, Juice and AJ were cuddling in bed. "What are you doing?" AJ asked Tig, as he began gathering up her things. "Gemma's waiting in the bar for you" Tig told her, still packing up AJ's things. Pulling on her sweat pants and one of Juice's shirts, AJ walked out of the room to see what Gemma needed. "I asked her to be my old lady" Juice blurted out. "Well good for you" Tig said. "She said yes. Hap's gonna do her ink." "It's about time somebody tamed her wild ass" Tig said, picking up more of AJ's things. "What are you doing, Tig?" Juice asked. "Gemma bought AJ a house, so I'm getting a head start on her packing. There's more boxes out back. You can pack your own things." "What do you mean, pack my own things?" "Juice, do you really think AJ is gonna stay in that house without you there? You really are as dense as you look" Tig said.

"Hey Gemma, Clay" AJ said, entering the room. "Come over here and sign this" Gemma ordered. "What is it? I'm not signing my life away to you Gemma, or any part of my soul or future children" AJ said, jokingly. Kozik laughed heartily, earning him a slap on the back of the head from Clay. "It's the deed for your house. No, you can't pay me back for it, it's a gift. Now maybe these guys can get a break from you two." This earned a loud cheer from everyone in the room. "Gemma, thank you, so much. I don't know what I would do without you guys" AJ said, teary-eyed, as she hugged Gemma. "Ok, AJ, enough of the tears, just sign the damn deed" Gemma told her, choking back tears herself. Signing her name on the line, AJ smiled, looking out at the her family. They weren't blood related, but they were family where and when it counted the most. Standing at the back of the room, leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest, was her old man. Wow, she was going to have to get used to saying that. Happy stood up, handed AJ the piece of paper he had been working on, and said "Let me know when you're ready to get it done" before crossing the room to the bar. Looking down at the piece of paper, AJ gasped in awe. "It's perfect Happy. Thank you" AJ said, moving toward him. When she reached him, she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much" she whispered in his ear. "You're welcome" he whispered back.


End file.
